garofandomcom-20200223-history
Banbi
Banbi is a Makai Priestess that was Aguri's childhood friend and thief of Makai Armors in the events of Fang of God within the Ryūga-verse. Personality & Character Banbi was a talented Makai Priestess that was the childhood friend of Aguri. She was romantically partnered with Makai Knight Tenma Judo. Unfortunately, Tenma fell into darkness and died. However, Banbi never found closure after his death. In desperation to see her beloved Tenma, she risked performing a taboo ritual and betraying the Makai Order to see him once again. After all she had risked, it was in vain and she died in the arms of Jinga. However, it wasn't her complete end. Jinga used his powers to reanimate and transform her into a copy of his wife, Amily. For a brief time, Banbi became a zombie of sorts, following Jinga's remote commands until Rian defeated her, returning to her human form. Skills & Abilities Singing - Banbi is a talented vocalist, but it seems her singing has no special abilities. Tools & Equipment * Madō Brush - Her primary tool and weapon for spell casting. * Madō Bagua Tag - Banbi has these tags to help her perform magical attacks, defenses, and rituals. * Ceremony Blade - A unique blade with the ability to store magical items, it was used to store away the Zen, Gai, and Garo armors. * Mask - Due to her disfigured face, Banbi wears a mask to cover her facial injuries. History Early Days Banbi was from the Teigan Village and trained to become a Makai Priestess. She was a childhood friend of Aguri and he had feelings for her, but she always treated him as a friend. As a memento of his affections for her, he gave her a blue pendant. Banbi was eventually partnered with Makai Knight Tenma Judo and the two become a romantic couple. Unfortunately, Tenma fell to the dark side and died. Banbi never fully accepted Tenma's death and became obsessed in finding a way to see him again. She eventually discovered a forbidden ritual that could bring back her lover for a day. It requires the summoner's life force, a lock of hair, and several Makai Armors to summon a fallen knight. Fang of God Finding Aguri & Stealing Armors By this time, Banbi's right side face has been horrifically disfigured and her right eye gone. She needs three Makai Armors to help her complete part of the ritual's requirements. Because she knows Aguri, getting the first one was the easiest. Banbi found Aguri on a rooftop and asked for his armor as a favor. Because Aguri has feelings for her, he obliged, but it wasn't enough. After sealing away his armor, she went after Zen's armor. In a shady part of town, Banbi found Zen just incinerated a Horror. After he was done, she engaged him in melee combat. As they fought, Banbi displayed formidable combat ability. To take Takeru's Zen armor, Banbi forced Takeru to form a circle with his sword. She used her brush to help propel the speed of the circle formation and she sealed Zen away. Takeru tried to prevent Banbi from leaving, but Aguri intervened to protect her from harm. In the aftermath, Takeru reported his Zen armor has been stolen by Banbi and mentions Aguri seems to be an accessory. Both are suspected to be have crossed to the dark side. To clarify matters, Ryūme had Ryūga and Rian help Takeru search for Banbi. At a Horror Den, Takeru and Ryūga faced Rinza's hoard. The two faced Demon Beast Boel, but had difficulty beating the horror. Ryūga wanted to summon Garo, but as soon as Ryūga formed his circle, Banbi appeared and sealed away the Garo armor. With all three armors, she attempts to run off. However, Aguri this time attempts to stop her by pinning her to a column with his arrows. Takeru encouraged Aguri to shoot her but because of his feelings for her, he couldn't stop her without getting emotionally distracted. It was then revealed that Banbi was in league with Rinza and Boel. Both Rinza and Boel bothered to explain the situation to the knights, that they cooperated with Banbi so she can have her makai armors while the horrors can have dis-armed knights to devour. It's believed that when a horror devours the wielder of Garo, they will become the strongest horror. Aguri still wanted to believe Banbi didn't sold them out like this, but Banbi tearfully told Aguri that the Banbi he knows is dead and runs off to prepare the ritual. Reviving Tenma & Jinga's Return At a sewer entry way, Banbi enters her summoning ritual. Banbi kept a lock of Tenma's hair and placed her magical sealing blade (containing the armors) and hair as the offering to complete the ritual. However, Ryūga, Takeru, Aguri, Rian, and Ryūme arrived to prevent the ritual from happening. However, Rinza's horror forces intervened and prevented Team Garo from stopping the ritual. At last, Banbi will have the chance see Tenma one more time. Unfortunately, that's not what happened. The ritual did bring someone back, but it wasn't Tenma, it was fallen knight Jinga instead. Confused as to what happened, Rinza revealed they intend to bring forth the Fang of God (Ark), but Tenma was too weak of a fallen knight to make it happen; they needed a more powerful fallen knight and Rinza swapped Tenma's hair with Jinga's without her realizing. Team Garo fought against the horror hoard and Jinga, but the revived fallen knight is even more powerful than he was before. He took the weakened Banbi and flew off. Amily's Return & Final Death As Jinga flew with the dying Banbi, she died in despair knowing that all her efforts was in vain. However, Jinga thought it was a waste to let her die and used some of his life force to reanimate her and changed her physical appearance as Amily. Banbi is now a undead priestess under the influence of Jinga. The horrors fled from battle and found Jinga at the very site that the Fang of God (Ark) will be made. Rinza wants Jinga to bring forth the Fang of God, travel to the moon to gain great power, and begin a new world order as their king. Jinga accepted Rinza's proposal and sacrificed Boel to create his skeletal throne. With the Fake-Amily at his side, he started the countdown for the ark to form and prepared to launch. During this whole time, Team Garo tracked the horrors down and broke through the barrier where the ark was being formed. The team helped free the civilians working inside the building and proceeded to battle their way up into the top floors to find Jinga. During the battle, Rian made it to Jinga's sanctum and Jinga pushed Rian into a fight, Rian Vs Amily. Although reanimated, Amily is a doll zombie and requires Jinga to give her commands during the fight. Rian and Amily on equal terms in magical combat and hand-to-hand combat. The two ended up wrestling each other on the ground. Rian got the upper hand and used her gun to shoot Banbi through the head. With the head-shot, Banbi finally died and reverted back to her normal body. Aguri was distraught to find his beloved Banbi dead. Unfortunately, Jinga didn't give Aguri any time to mourn for Banbi. Because he was eager for a challenging fight, he fired a projectile that vaporized Banbi's corpse; there was nothing left of her aside from her pendant. Rian would salvage the pendant while they take on Jinga. In between this time, the Fang of God activated and launched everyone into space. Ultimately, Garo defeated Jinga and prevented the Fang of God from giving any horror ultimate power. In the aftermath, Rian gave Banbi's pendant to Aguri for his keeping. Pics Gallery Banbi 2.jpg Banbi 1.jpg Banbi 3.jpg Banbi 4.jpg Banbi 5.jpg Banbi 6.jpg Notes & Trivia * Articles & References TBA Links Category:Fallen Makai Priest